I Miss You Holy Rome
by flameygirl21
Summary: A single tear strayed from his eye and he made no move to wipe it away. "I miss you Holy Rome," He whispered. Italy x Holy Rome
1. Chapter 1

I thought that this would be so adorable to write XD I absolutely love Chibitalia and they are so cute 8D I wish that they were all real so I could hug them all :D especially little Italy XD but anyways . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Chibitalia or its characters. Also I am not writing this for any profit

It was a murky, rainy day and the gloom seemed to focus on a great house that perched on a high hill. The courtyard and gardens were drenched with the shower of God's tears. The world seemed to be drained of color as if the rain had washed it all away. The house was made of a gray stone and a long pavilion stretched across the back of the house. Stain glass windows with images of angels slaying demons and sinners dotted the sides. Inside the house, there was a quiet mournful tune of a piano.

It seemed that the player was pouring its very emotion into the instrument. Inside, a man was sitting at a grand piano made of fine polished wood and his fingers pressed the white and black keys daintily, making the music soft and piano. The man wore a blue jacket with a white shirt with ruffles at his throat. He had dark hair and a wild bit of hair was flipped backward on the top of his head. His expression was focused and had a hopeless sag in his posture. In the doorway a small child around the age of 9 or 10 was standing with a push broom in his little hands. The child seemed to be an Italian boy, but it was hard to tell because of the dress he wore. But it was normal for both boys and girls wear dresses around his age. The boy had shortish brown hair with a strand of hair that was curled violently on the side of his head.

The child hugged his push broom and watched the man play the sad tune. A single tear strayed from his eye and he made no move to wipe it away. "I miss you Holy Rome," He whispered as another tear ran down his childish face. The man finished his song and looked over at the crying boy, his hands now laying neatly in his lap. "Come here, Italy," He said in a soothing tone, moving over on the bench to give Italy room. "Yes Austria," He muttered in a tear-choken voice. Italy abandoned his push broom and climbed up on the cushioned bench. The cushion was made of fine red velvet and it was soft under his little fingers.

Settling down next to his master, Austria leafed through some sheets of music before finding one that he and Italy have been working on. "Okay, let's see what you have learned Italy," The boy nodded solemnly and stared at the music and moved his fingers to the correct position. For some reason, he looked out of the corner of his eye before he was about to play. Down in the courtyard, he spotted a small cloaked shape and his heart fluttered. "Holy Rome!" Italy cried as bouncing down his seat and dashed off out of the room, leaving a confused Austria alone in the room.

He sped down the corridors and bolted out of the heavy wooden front door. "Holy Rome you're back at last!" The boy shouted as leaping at the cloaked figure. His arms were outstretched and tears were in his eyes. At last, Holy Rome was finally home. When he collided with the figure, his face crunched a jagged stone and a bitter pain ripped through his little body. Screaming, Italy fell back on his bottom and tears of pain and disappointment expelled from his clenched eyes. His right cheek was darkening with an ugly bruise. The boy wailed and found the rain a bit of a comfort, for it was cooling the bruise a bit.

Austria walked out of the open door with a rickety old fashion umbrella and watched his little servant cry in the rain. His look was cold and angry and it made Italy more upset. "Why must you be so naïve Italy?" Austria shook his head. "Holy Rome is not coming back." Italy quieted his wails for a moment and turned to his master. "W-What?" He whimpered. The taller one made an angry groan and snatched the Italian by the back of his apron and went back inside. Thrusting the child down, Austria disappeared down the hall back to his piano.

Italy sniffled and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his dress, wincing when he pressed it against his bruise. Just then, a girl walked down the hall toward him. She wore a green dress and long wavy brown hair. Her big green eyes were full of concern for her little friend's tears. "What happened to you Italy?" She cried as kneeling down next to Italy. "Did Austria hit you?" She tenderly prodded the bruise on his cheek and he cringed. "No Hungary, I ran outside and ran into something hard."

"Why on earth would you run outside in weather like this? You're soaked!" Hungary dried his face with her apron before Italy answered. "I thought I saw Holy Rome come home." Hungary sighed and hugged the child close to her. "Oh Italy, what are we going to do with you?" He sniffled and dug his fingers into the fabric of her skirts. "Austria said that Holy Rome isn't coming back . . . is it true Hungary?"

The girl looked away and seemed to gaze far off somewhere, somewhere miles and miles away from this place. "I don't know Italy." With that, she cradled her friend and walked down the hall, the echoes of Austria's playing haunting the halls like a restless spirit. Italy's tears stained the sleeves of her gown. He was so disappointed and sad. He has been waiting for 3 long years for his friend's return and it's been nagging him ever since the day he left. The pain on his cheek throbbed like the throb in his heart of the thought of Holy Rome never coming back. He shook his head. Holy Rome _will _come home. Italy was sure of that.

Italy smiled at the thought of Holy Rome walking down the road toward the courtyard and slowly drifted to sleep.

XD There's the first chapter! I know I might've mucked up Hungary's personality, but I only seen her once so far (is only on episode 40 ^^;) But pretty please review and I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! Woot! But thank you all for your generous reviews ^^ I didn't expect so many positive ones to be honest but I really appreciate it guys! But anyways, enjoy the second chapter :D

Italy was standing on a grassy hill that was bathed in sunshine. Flowers of all sorts of colors dotted the hill and a gentle breeze blew through the curl of his hair. His skirts flapped like a victorious flag and he stared up at the sky. Clouds were shaped as turtles and rabbits and it made the child giggle and he spun around, enjoying the breeze. When he opened his big brown eyes, he saw a cloaked figure standing at the base of the hill and Italy gasped.

"Holy Rome!" He cried and ran down the hill toward his friend. The small boy in the cloak turned to face his friend, his blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. Italy launched himself at the boy.

"I knew you would come back! I knew you didn't die violently!" Tears were falling from his eyes and he clutched his friend dearly. "I missed you so much Holy Rome," He whispered, his little fingers gripping the fabric of his cloak.

"Oh Italy," Holy Rome sighed.

"Get up! You overslept again Italy!"

The boy snapped his eyes open. He found himself hugging his pillow and the sheets were tangled in his little legs.

"Oh! I'm sorry Austria! I was just having such a-"

"I don't want to hear excuses out of you, child! Now get dressed and bring in that statue I had ordered yesterday!" The man shouted before storming out of Italy's little room. He sighed and rolled out of bed. Why must Austria be so moody? After dressing, he crept out of his room with his push broom in his little hands. Austria was standing outside his door and his cold blue eyes threatened him. Italy squeaked and dashed off toward the front door, leaving his broom behind.

The bruise on his cheek didn't hurt as bad as the night before but it was still tender to the touch. The weather outside was still murky as ever but at least the rain had stopped. Italy soon realized that there wasn't anything out here but the covered thing that stood in the same place as yesterday. Judging the odds, Italy peeked under the soaked sheet. Underneath was a statue of a prancing fawn playing a pan flute and Italy whined. It was a bit creepy to look at because the eyes were pupiless and it had a babyish face. He dropped the sheet back down and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and tugged at the statue.

It was heavier than it looked and as much as Italy tried, it wouldn't budge. After about a half an hour, Italy gave a hopeless cry and plopped down. "Why must everything be so hard Holy Rome?" He asked looking up into the gloom above. A gentle breeze breathed through him, as if urging him. "You're right, I must try."

Italy stood back up and gripped the sides of the statue. Then he pulled with all of his might. The statue dragged slowly, making a dull grinding sound against the pathway of the courtyard. Italy made soft grunts and stepped back step by step. About five minutes later, he was panting in the doorway with the statue inside the house. Hungary was sweeping the hall and she carried the statue for the little child to Austria. As always, he was sitting at his piano studying a piece of music. "Put it over there please," He pointed a finger to a corner and Hungary obeyed. Italy noticed that Hungary looked at Austria in an admiring way, but he was still too young to really understand the look in her green eyes. When they left Austria's music room, Italy looked up at Hungary who was blushing a bit. "Hungary, do you fancy Austria?"

Hungary made a surprised huff and looked down at her friend. "Oh goodness no, Italy! That wouldn't be appropriate for a servant to fancy her master!"

"But you fancy him anyway do you?" Italy pried.

Hungary sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Italy said nothing and walked back to where his room is to retrieve him broom. Austria had given Italy a new push broom since he gave his to Holy Rome. _"I wonder if he still has it . . ." _Italy thought as he swept the floor of a corridor that lead to a great stain glass window of a valiant angel slaying a horrid demon. Italy is always scared to go down there at night and sometimes during the day. But it was fun to run around through the colors when the sun hit it just right where it stretched across the whole floor.

About five hours had passed and the afternoon had begun to clear up from its gloom. A knock rapped at the front door and Italy rose his head from his scrubbing of the floors. Hungary hurried down the grand stairs, holding up her skirts so she wouldn't trip. The second knock was more impatient and the girl opened the door. In the doorway was a scrawny man with wispy gray hair and dark and beady eyes that reminded Italy of a pig's. But the man's face was kind and he wore a mud brown jacket and had a letterbag slung over his feeble shoulders. "There is a message for Mr. Austria," The man smiled at Hungary as handing her a letter.

She smiled politely back and bade him a good afternoon before closing the door behind her. "Who is it from?" Italy asked from where he knelt.

Hungary studied it for a moment. "I can't read the handwriting Italy, I'm sorry."

Italy's heart sunk and he went back to scrubbing the floor. The older girl patted her friend's head before heading off toward the music room. Italy strained his ears in case Austria says something important. He heard Hungary say something and Austria answer and nothing else. Italy was hoping for a message from Holy Rome. The last time he received one was five months ago and it was mainly about how much he missed Italy and what had happened currently since he last wrote. Then what made Italy the saddest was that Holy Rome had no idea when he would ever come home.

Italy finished his chores and went to go outside but his master called for him. The Italian boy walked down the hall toward Austria's sitting room. The master of the house was sitting in his cushy chair that was made of a dark green material and was sipping a cup of tea calmly. A fire crackled cheerily in a stone fire place that was carved in elaborate patterns. Austria set his tea cup on the table the stood between another chair that was purple and identical to his.

"I have received a message from a general earlier this afternoon that said that Holy Rome is missing and they have no idea where he went," Austria casted an apologetic look at the boy that looked down at his feet. "I thought that you would need to know this Italy. I'm terribly sorry."

Italy said nothing and turned to leave. "Thank you," He whispered weakly as his body trembled with tears. With that, he raced off to his room, fallen tears leaving a trail behind him.

I hope you all enjoyed ^^ I also felt that I needed to add a twist in the story with Austria and Hungary because I kinda noticed a few things between them in the anime :3 but anyways, please review and I'll try to put up the third chapter as soon as possible : )


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! Third chapter baby! *dances around like an idiot* But anyways here it is :3

Sadness closed in on the mansion like a pack of wolves cornering its unlucky victim. Italy had cried every day until there weren't any more tears to cry with left. Hungary had never left his side and cried with him sometimes. Austria was colder than ever and he scolded the boy for every little thing. Three times Austria struck the boy and Hungary would scream at him for hours. Italy was tired of it all. His head throbbed from all the crying and the pain and the noise.

All he wanted was to be in Holy Rome's arms.

Ever since that day 29 days ago, Italy prayed and prayed that Holy Rome was somewhere safe. He poured all of his faith into those prayers and it comforted him. But it wasn't enough to soothe the pain in his heart.

It was a cool spring morning and Italy went outside to fetch a pail of water for Austria's breakfast. Flowers of many colors bloomed along the paved paths of the courtyard and Italy walked slowly toward the well that sat in one of the gardens outside the window of Austria's library. His steps were small and timid like a cautious animal creeping out into the meadow and Italy had a faraway look on his face. Once again, he thought of Holy Rome. Holy Rome coming home had become an obsession with Italy and it would be all he thought about.

He bumped into the circular stone wall of the well and it brought him back down to earth. The boy hooked the handle of the pail to a rusted iron hook and lowered it down and back up when it was full of water. He walked back to the kitchens where Hungary bustled about making toasts and eggs of all kinds. Italy then poured the water into a hot kettle that sat on a burner and it hissed loudly. Waiting five minutes, he then added two tea bags to the water and helped Hungary arrange the breakfast onto the tray. The kettle whistled and Italy carefully poured some into a tea cup and added two cubes of sugar and a dash of milk, just the way he did a million times before.

Hungary took the tray and walked out to Austria's sitting room. Italy followed with a small basket of bread that couldn't fit on the fine platinum tray. The master was sitting in his chair reading the Sunday newspaper intently, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. "Good morning Sir Austria," Hungary greeted as setting the tray on the table. Austria smiled slightly and set the newspaper aside and reached out for his tea. Italy pushed the basket up onto the table and it bumped against the tray accidently, making the tea slosh and spill onto the table.

"Italy!" Austria roared, his reddened face thrusting into his terrified one. "I'm so sorry Sir! I-" Italy tried to reason but Austria interrupted. "I'm sick and tired of you being careless! Now is time to teach you a little respect for your master!"

The man grabbed Italy's hair and yanked up and it made him scream. "Austria! What is the matter with you!" Hungary shrieked as yanking the wailing child from the man's grip. Pain rang in his scalp and his face dug into Hungary's chest. She was more of a mother that Italy ever had and he loved her very much. "What is the matter with you!" He spat back, his blue eyes wild. Hungary's green glare was fierce.

"You will _not_ hurt Italy in such a savage matter!" She snarled, clutching the child closer to her. "I will do whatever I want to him! He is not your son and you are not his mother so stop acting like it!" Austria's word had no effect on Hungary's look. "I may not be his mother but it does not give you any right to hurt him. You should be ashamed of yourself. You are pathetic to pick on children, so you're nothing more than a big bully!"

Italy cowered at the crazed look in the master's eyes. Anger flamed in those eyes but the words had hit him hard. Suddenly, he struck out and hit Hungary across the face. It made a sharp smacking sound that echoed throughout the house. Italy gasped and clutched her apron. Hungary's long brown hair curtained her face and Austria had a look of regret in his eyes and he was shocked. Italy squirmed out of her grip as she fell to her knees. "Hungary!" Italy called out in a small voice, but she didn't respond. The taller man knelt down next her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Hungary! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Italy saw glittering tears run down her cheeks and she hugged her master back. Sobs racked through her body and her fingers dug into the blue fabric of his jacket. Feeling that he should leave, Italy dashed out as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran out the door and straight to his favorite spot, the hill. He collapsed to his knees and dug his face into his tiny hands. How could Austria strike her across the face like that? All Hungary did was try to protect him. Why did Holy Rome have to disappear into thin air? It was getting to be too much.

Tears ran down his face but he furiously wiped them away. He didn't want to cry. He was sick of it and it just made it all worse. Italy tilted his head toward the deep ocean blue sky above that was dotted with fluffy clouds. The weather totally disagreed with his mood. He wished that it was cold and rainy and thundering. But, there was no way to change weather so the boy sat alone in the grass, thinking.

About an hour later, he felt something prickle along his spine and Italy turned around. A small cloaked figure stood at the foot of the hill, the wind sweeping up its cloak. Italy shook it off. It wasn't Holy Rome. It probably was another one of Austria's stupid fawn things. He heard rustling behind him and the whisper of grass but he just said it was the wind.

"Italy?"

That voice. That familiar voice. Italy turned to look at the other boy behind him. The boy wore a tattered cloak and mud stained boots. His eyes were as blue as the sky above and had dark circles of exhaustion underneath them. His blonde hair was dirty and messy and the hat he wore was absent. Tears welled up in Italy's eyes and Holy Rome's swam. "Holy Rome," Italy hugged him tightly and the taller boy hugged him back.

"I missed you so much."

Holy Rome held him closer. His body was hard under his clothes and he was thinner than he remembered. It must've been hard to be in a war. A small hand cupped the back of the Italian boy's head and Italy looked up at his friend. The tenderness in those blue eyes made him melt and he felt like he was something special being held so close to him. Italy could feel Holy Rome's strong heart beat through his chest and his fell into its steady rhythm.

They stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours. Italy wanted to stay like this forever. "I missed you too, Italy," Holy Rome said. The shorter boy smiled widely and hugged him tighter before letting go.

"Come on! Let's go see Austria and Hungary and go eat pasta!" He cried as dragging his friend down the hill. "Wait!" Holy Rome pulled Italy close to him again, but this time tenderly pressing his lips on Italy's. The Italian happily kissed back and then dragged the Roman down the hill and into the mansion where they ate pasta and played in the gardens together for many years to come.

The End

I would like to thank you all for being very good readers and thank my best friend also ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it even though the story kinda ended lamely but I couldn't think of anything else D: but yeah peace! XD


End file.
